


Wild Pitch!

by ConboltIsFire



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 02:42:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15451599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConboltIsFire/pseuds/ConboltIsFire
Summary: Childhood friends/rivals re-unite on the baseball field years after their families had moved away, only to find out that one of them was a girl the whole time and is in love with the only person to ever treat her differently. RomeoxChelia. College AU. One-shot. Lemon.





	Wild Pitch!

It's a warm sunny day in Magnolia Park as a group of college students were enjoying their summer break by playing baseball out on the Magnolia Diamond. They were all wearing jerseys with the logo of the Magnolia Fairies and were currently warming up to play against each other for the first time in years.

_When we were kids, we all used to be on the same boys' baseball team, the Magnolia Fairies...But now we're all university students. We decided to form our own sandlot baseball team. This is our first time meeting in years..._

A baseball flew towards a distracted Romeo as he thought about why so many of his childhood friends had called him the week before about this idea. His reflexes kicked in and caught it at the last second.

"Hey, man are you alright?" A concerned voice came from the other side of the field.

"Yeah don't worry about it. I'm just wondering if that jerk will show up haha." He laughed before throwing the ball back but Romeo really still holds onto his rivalry with his old teammate. The two used to argue back and forth even during games. While Romeo was a catcher and the "jerk" was a pitcher, others on the team knew even if they were playing different positions on opposite ends of the field they would still somehow end up yelling at each other.

Sure he had grown a lot taller and his dark purple hair had grown even darker, but Romeo still hadn't matured completely as he wanted to rub into that jerk's face how much he had grown since at that time he was way shorter than him

"Wow! It's been a while!" A new voice exclaimed out as a new person joined the rest of the team on the diamond. Romeo turned around to identify the voice but was surprised at what he saw.

"A while...?"  _This is our first meeting in years but...why is there a girl here?_ The girl as he put it was his age and had dark pink hair in two pigtails under her baseball cap with a fairy logo on. She was wearing the same jersey as the rest of the team but she filled it out, unlike the others with her rather large chest and feminine curves.

"I don't remember there being any girls on our team...um...are you sure you didn't go to the wrong field?" Romeo spoke up once she was close enough.

"Huh?" The girl had a dumbfounded look on her face but an angry tick mark quickly appeared on the side of her head at what he just said.

"Ohhh, Chelia! It's been a long time!" The guy Romeo had been warming up with ran up to the two with a smile on his face.

"Chelia? That prick hasn't shown up yet?" Romeo said confused. "By the way, who's the girl? Is she our manager?" He continued to speak to the other guy, missing Chelia's hair shadowing her eyes and her dark aura rising around her.

"Hey now, Romeo. Have you already forgotten her face?" He pushed up his glasses taking a moment to look over at the now eerily silently Chelia. "More importantly...should you really be throwing the word " _prick_ " when talking about a  _girl_?"

"HUH?!" Romeo's head quickly turned back towards Chelia and saw her tremble in anger.

"Wow...sounds like you sure know how to treat a  _lady_..." Behind her back, her hand balled into a fist before blasting it forward right into the side of Romeo's face. "I WANTED TO SEE YOU TOO, ASSHOLE!"

"WOAH!?" He was sent backward from the punch but at that moment he recognized the familiar hit and couldn't help the shocked look that appeared on his face.  _That right hook must mean- ugh!_

A few minutes after that heated exchange Romeo found himself behind home base in all of his catcher's gear but he was still not mentally prepared to play yet as he was lost in thought.

 _Chelia was a girl all along? Are you kidding me?_ His eyes watched as she leaned forward on the mound ready to throw her pitch and was completely focused on striking out the batter in front of him.  _Now that I think about it, she lived in Margaret Town and ended up going to a different school. The only time I ever saw her was on the weekends or after school..._

Chelia's stance shifted to where her arms were held high above her head and only one eye was exposed as the other one was covered by her hair.  _Judging by that form, there's no doubt about it. I've seen Chelia's pitch more times than I can count._

Romeo's face inflamed with a small blush as he focused on one thing...or rather two things.  _But I sure don't remember those..._ As Chelia reached the apex of her form, her large breasts jut out her jersey and put him in a trance as he stared at her.

 _We used to get along so well. If I had known from the start that Chelia was a girl..._ His mind flashed him an image of the two as kids smiling with their arms over each other's shoulders.  _Is it possible that we might have-_

 _Wait! It can't be..._ His eyes went wide behind the catcher's mask as the pitch was already in midflight and was violently twisting and curving in the air in an unpredictable path. Romeo couldn't react in time as the ball rocketed into the side of his leg, bounced up past his glove, and crashed into his mask at an unbelievable speed.

The sudden impact sent him flying backward and landing on his butt.

"Hey! Romeo?!" Chelia raced off the mound and sprinted towards him disregarding the hat on her head that flew off in the burst of speed. "Get the damn ball!

** Sometime later at Romeo's Apartment **

"I've never seen you screw up a play so badly... _You clumsy bastard._ " Chelia spoke up in a mocking tone, whispering the last part under her breath.

"It's your fault for ignoring my signs and going for some strange pitch! You never told me you were gonna throw a high-speed knuckleball!" He instinctively lashed out before he realized what was happening.

"HEY! Why the heck are you just inviting yourself over to my place?!" Romeo jerked his head around to see Chelia facing away from him with her jersey half off and her tight black compression short sleeve top showing.

"Huh? What's the big deal? We're going out for drinks later, aren't we? The least you could do is let me take a shower. I live far away." While he couldn't see it, Chelia had a large blush on her face even though she was talking as if this situation wasn't affecting her. "Ah, don't tell me you're worried about me butting into your little  _love nest?_ "

"No...I don't even have a girlfriend yet... _WAIT! THAT'S NOT THE POINT!_ " She looked over her shoulder listening to Romeo but in her mind, she jumped for joy when she heard him say that.

"I-In that case, I guess I can get changed without any worries..." Chelia threw her jersey on the floor before grabbing her belt buckle and loosening her belt.

"HUH?! WAIT CHELIA?!" She ignored his voice and bent over letting out a sigh of relief as she escaped her tight baseball pants. Chelia was now only in a see-through black compression top showing her pink bra underneath, tight black compression shorts, and leggings of the same dark color.

" _Phew!_ It's stifling hot even in the evening!" She spoke uneven and refused to look towards him but waved her hand near her face to make it more "believable".  _This might be a little embarrassing but I'm putting my plan in motion! If this goes well..._ Chelia thought to herself.

"Ah...oh? Wh-What's the matter? C-Curious to know if these babies are real?" Her face was bright red at this point but she posed a little to put her best features forward.

"A-As if! It's no use even trying to act sexy." Romeo stuttered out at the beginning but leveled out his speech as he crossed his arms and looked away with a blush on his face. "I'm sure you've stuffed water balloons in there or something! It's not like you'll ever get a rise out of me!"

His words shot out like arrows and nailed her right in the heart. Chelia was shocked but was also angry as a tick mark appeared on the side of her head. If this wasn't working then she was going to do something more drastic.

"N-Now you're  _really_ pissing me off!" She gripped the bottom of her compression top in a fit of anger. "SCREW THE PLAN! TAKE A LOOK AT THESE WITH YOUR OWN TWO EYES, ASSHOLE!" Chelia completely rips off her top causing her large breasts to pop out and bounce in front of Romeo.

"NGH?!" His mouth dropped open and some random noise shot out of his mouth in shock as he fell on his butt.

"I HATE BEING TREATED LIKE A GUY!" Chelia closed the distance between them and went to her knees, hovering over him, ignoring her state of undress as she continued yelling at Romeo. He, on the other hand, shied away as she continued to yell. "At my all-girls school, they called me "Chelia-sama" ! The only love confessions I've ever gotten were from GIRLS!"

"I-I get it, I get it! Put your clothes back on!" Romeo shielded his face with one hand but he couldn't resist the urge to stare at Chelia's breasts now with an extremely obvious blush on his face. "It was wrong of me to say that! I believe you!"

Chelia leaned back bringing her arms over her breasts and tilted her head down in a moment of an unseen shy side of her. " _But you're the one person I never wanted to see me that way, Romeo..."_

"Hm?" She looked up to see something that sparked her fake smug side. "Oh? Wh-Wh-What's that?!" Chelia leaned forward and pointed to the massive bulge in Romeo's pants. "You talk big, but you've got a bulge in your pants!"

"AH! NO! I can explain!" He freaked out noticing that he was getting hard from looking at Chelia's half-naked body.

"Ahahahaha! Let me see it for a sec!" She jumped on top of him but he wasn't having it as the two scrambled around on the floor creating a dust cloud.

"WHOA! HEY!"

"It's not like I've never seen you take a piss outdoors, Romeo! And back then it was just a limp noodle, right?"

"CUT IT OUT!!!"

The fight ended suddenly after his yell and the two realized what just happened in the confusion.

"oh." Romeo said dumbfound as his penis was now jutting out of his pants because somehow Chelia was able to pull down his zipper in all of the confusion. Chelia was also dumbfounded, she was caught between his spread legs and was inches away from it with numerous thoughts flooding her mind.

 _NO WAY...! IT'S HUGE! IT'S GROTESQUE!_ Her eyes were wide as she didn't expect something like this from her childhood friend/rival. Her eyes seemed to fog as she started zoning out, staring at his large erection.  _When girls have sex...do they always take this ugly thing inside them? Wait! What the heck am I thinking?! I've never once-_

"Hehe...What's the matter did my "limp noodle" startle you?" Romeo started acting tough seeing the stunned looked on her face but on the inside he was burning up.

"S-Startled me?! Not even close!" She suddenly grew bold and had an angry tick mark on the side of her head at Romeo's bravado. "J-Just you watch! I-I can give head to this with ease!" Chelia leaned back before diving forward quickly and engulfing his cock in one swift motion.

"Wait! Chelia!" Romeo waved one hand in front of himself in a panic as he saw that she was serious.

"MMGH!" She had reached the root of his cock so suddenly it threw Romeo's head for a whirl. Her eyes fluttered low as this new sensation flooded her body.

_What...is this? It's so thick...and warm._

"Ogh..." She let a small noise before closing her eyes entranced at what Romeo's cock was doing to her.  _I can only breathe through my nose...his musky aroma and the taste of his crotch are mixing together..._

 _It's making me tingly all over._ Her body shook a little and she could feel her arousal flood through her body creating an eruption of heat in her nether regions. _As if my body is getting ready for him..._

"Y-You just shoved it all the way down your throat...Hey! Are you serious, Chelia!" Romeo yelled out in shock and concern once he could put an intelligible sentence together.

She didn't respond but instead sucks on his length with force until she returns back to his head, coaxing out sudden moans of pure pleasure from Romeo. _I'm giving him such a slutty look...This is so embarrassing but it's such a rush..._

"Th-This is not good..." Romeo stammers out feeling weak in the knees from how intense Chelia is sucking on his cock.

 _It feels like I've become Romeo's pet..._ She let out a throaty sigh as her mouth pops off his penis. She then licks the underside of his shaft with the flat of her tongue, pulls back and begins swirling it around the head.

"H-Hurry up and cum..." Chelia was figuring out all the parts that set him off and attacked them. She bobbed her head at a nice pace and the slurping noises she was producing turned her on something fierce.

"Sh-Shit Chelia...Your mouth is amazing..." Romeo moans out, locking his dark eyes with her bright blue ones as he watches her service him. Her eyes look back down at his crotch before acting suddenly.

 _I'll never lose to Romeo!_ Chelia suddenly engulfs his whole shaft in one shot and moans at the sensation creating a simple vibration that sent shocks of pleasure throughout Romeo's body.

"I-If this is what you really want..." Romeo grabbed the two short pink pigtails she had and yanked her head forward as he thrusted upwards, sending all of his length down her throat. "Then don't blame me for what comes next!"

Chelia squeals at the thrust and gags, saliva falling from around her mouth and thickly pooling on her breasts. Romeo never let go of her as he thrusts over and over leaving her blue eyes wide at the fierceness in his thrusts.

"MMGH!" She moans as she feels him pulse and throb in her mouth. His phallus was seeming to grow hotter as she went on and the moans he was releasing made her drip onto the hardwood floor. Lewd slurping and sucking noises filled the room and when she felt him expand, she knew she had him.

"I'm cumming!" Romeo grunted out as he pulled her in and gave a brutal thrust, burying his entire length down her throat, cumming harder than ever before.

Chelia's eyes bug out of her head and she feels his hot seed flow down her throat. The pleasure the simple act brought her was unimaginable. She moans out involuntarily and her eyes roll to the back of her head as rope after rope of his thick cum is shot down her throat.

Romeo continues to lightly thrust into Chelia's mouth until his orgasm had died off. He pulls out of her mouth and sees his hardness drenched in her saliva. She gasps when Romeo let's go, falls onto her back and begins to pant heavily.

 _I swallowed all of his cum...it stinks...feels like my brain's turning to mush..._ Chelia didn't have long to relax as she felt her compression shorts being ripped apart revealing her pink panties.

"Wait! Wh-What are you doing?!" Romeo gripped both of her legs and spread them, exposing her thinly veiled core.

"You're the one who started all this! Backing out now would be pretty damn cowardly, Chelia! I'm gonna make you feel really good!" He pulls her panties off and reveals the perfect slit of hers. It was beautiful, overflowing with desire and the pink bush atop her really turned him on.

He thrusts his fingers inside her, exploring her core in search of her erogenous zones. "N-Not your fingers!"

"Is this your g-spot?" His finger curled into a come-hither motion once he found the nub and Chelia's response was immediate as she loudly moaned out and threw her head back in pure pleasure.

Suddenly Romeo descends on her core until his hot breath met her lips. He begins to lick her clitoris as his fingers thrust in and out at a seemingly unstoppable rhythm.

_Ah! It can't be...he's playing with my pussy and my clit at the same time?! Ahhh~ I'm gonna cum!_

"I'm- Ah...MMFFHH~!" Chelia grips the sheets underneath her and instinctively arches off the bed as she gives one last thrust, exploding all over Romeo's hand, spraying him with her cum.  _What is this?! My hips are lifting up all on their own... It feels so GOOD!_

Immediately after her climax, she fell back into the bed sheets relishing the aftershocks of such an intense orgasm. Romeo, on the other hand, was far from done.

"Sorry Chelia, seeing you like this is making it impossible to resist!" She lifted her head with a glossy look in her eyes before she saw Romeo lining up his member with her soaking wet heat.

"Huh?"

Romeo closed his eyes and took a deep breath before thrusting his length into his childhood friend and burying all of himself inside of her warm wet walls. He was able to get incredibly deep with his first thrust because Chelia was so aroused from all of their foreplay up to this sensational moment.

"FHAA!? AHAH..." Chelia belted out a high pitch moan as she dug her head deep into Romeo's pillow with a stunned o look on her face. Her mind wasn't doing any better as she struggled to process this from the amount of pleasure she was getting.

_What is this...? I had no idea..._

_It's so DEEP! It's incredible..._

_My head is going numb like I'm gonna pass out!_

"Here I go, Chelia! I'm not going to stop...no matter how much you cry!" With his hands moving to her hips, Romeo began to pound Chelia senseless, a gargle of incoherent words filling the room. The sounds of their skin hitting and Chelia's sex reverberated throughout his apartment.

_This is...too much! I'm gonna lose my mind!_

"Ha~ Ha~ AHHHH~" She screams, her hands tightly gripping his back. Chelia was losing herself to this foreign feeling, her body seeming to take a mind of its own. Her legs, unconsciously, wrap around Romeo's waist and begin to pull him harder and deeper into her heat.

Romeo drops his head into her shoulder before whispering in her ear. "You sure sound cute when you moan..." His hands left the bed sheets and began cupping her chest before focusing on the peak tips calling for his attention. Her breasts were perky and soft to his touch, so round and malleable he couldn't help but play with them.

"Don't call me cute..." Chelia bursts out, her eyes closed and hands behind her head, thrusting her breasts out at Romeo's fondling. "You even thought I was a boy before!"

"I'm really sorry about that! So why don't you show me just how feminine you can be?!" He leaned back and grabbed one of her legs, bringing it to his chest and leaving her on her side. Romeo grunts, putting more power into his thrusts, hitting spots he couldn't previously.

"Are you HA~ kidding me?! Romeo, you dummy!" Chelia yells out in a mix of English and passion. "This is so embarrassing I can't stand it!"

"You're so cute when you're going mad with passion, Chelia... it gets me so excited!" Both of their hips frantically meet as Romeo pushes harder and faster into her throbbing heat. Chelia was moaning like a woman possessed, her sounds echoing through his apartment.

"Y-You're making me moan like a slut NNOH~ OHHH!" She cries out, her head snapping back, eyes rolling to the back of her head as she cums again. Romeo hisses at the feeling as she became impossibly tight around him.

"I'm not going to slow down no matter how much you beg!" Romeo pulled out on instinct as the feeling almost overwhelmed him. Losing himself to his lust he doesn't give Chelia a moment to rest. With a loud grunt, Romeo flips Chelia onto her stomach and rams himself inside yanking her hips to meet his again.

" _I've never once lost to Romeo. He's not...the same boy I remember."_ She fists his sheets and bites down on his pillow to fight against her need to scream out from his relentless pounding. The bed violently rocks back and forth, banging against the bedroom wall as Chelia muffled moans grew stronger.

_I CAN'T FIGHT IT! I CAN'T KEEP MY VOICE DOWN!_

"AH~ HA~ AH~"Chelia fists her sheets, crying out in pure carnal pleasure as Romeo abuses her poor womanhood. She could feel her juices trickle down her body and her nipples scrap against his bed sheets. Romeo's animalistic grunts fueled her lust and made her more and more aroused, keeping the pleasure rolling through her body.

" _This is mortifying! Frustrating! But above all else..."_

"You're slacking, Chelia!" Romeo says before giving her a sharp smack on the ass while continuing his non-stop thrusting.

_"The fact that I'm being treated like an actual girl...makes me so happy!"_

"Haa~ F-Forgive me Ro...meo...I-I give up..." Chelia looks back at Romeo with an erotic facial expression. "So please give me your creamy cum and make me your girl..." Romeo's brown eyes went wide at what his now ex-friend just said.

Extended tongue, glassy crystal blue eyes, blushing face...she was so damn sexy that it made Romeo's heart explode at her words.

"Leave it to me, Chelia!" His pace increased, slamming into his girl with such a ferocity that Chelia felt herself begin to crumble. She felt him pulse and throb in her heat as a coil tightened to the extreme in her stomach.

"I'm gonna cum!" She yells out to Romeo who was nearing his climax also. She knew this was how she wanted it to be.

Here, as a girl.

Romeo, as her man.

Chelia snaps. "I'M CUMMIIIIIING!" She yells, squirting all over the two. Clamping down brutally around Romeo's cock, igniting his climax and prolonging hers.

"CHELIA!" Romeo almost roars, cumming deep inside her. Holding onto her as tightly as he could.

Chelia's head was thrown back, her mouth open wide as she felt him finish inside of her.

"Haaaa~" She mewls as she comes down but it doesn't last long.

"I'm sorry Chelia...I'm still..." Her light blue eyes went wide as she suddenly felt Romeo's cock still hard. "Not going limp at all!" Romeo quickly built back up to his previous pace putting more power behind his thrusts.

 _"I'm so happy that I was born as a woman..."_ Chelia's loud moans echoed throughout the apartment but she didn't care as Romeo gave her the fast, hard, make-your-toes-curl sex those prep school girls could never give her... all. night. long.

** The Next Day **

Light slipped through the curtains beside the bed, illuminating the two new lovers in each other's arms. Romeo had his arms wrapped around Chelia's waist resting his head on top of her's.

"In the end, we totally skipped the drinking party..." Romeo says with a small smile on his face.

"Oh, you don't need to worry about that. I had the others help me come up with this whole plan." Chelia rolls over to look into his eyes.

"All of them? Wait. What do you mean by  _plan_?"

"Well..." She starts to mumble under her breath and starts to move on top of Romeo.

"A plan to start dating me?" He tilts his head to the side in confusion.

"Hehe but even though my seduction techniques might have failed me...I'm happy." She smiles down at him. "Ever since I transferred away in middle school...I was never able to forget the time I spent with you, Romeo."

Chelia drops her head down inches away from his lips. "I wanted to see you so badly I made sure to get into a university in Magnolia. It's cruel of you to think that I was a boy."

"I'm sorry, Chelia..." Romeo whispers to her before kissing her.

"I'll forgive you. Besides I have to take care of your new boner."

"Haha..." Their kiss became slower and deeper as their tongues intertwined in passion.

"You can spend a little longer showing me how feminine I am Romeo."

"Leave it to me. It's the catcher's job to follow the pitcher's lead."

"Well, you've got a couple screwballs we could practice with. You ready?"

"Screwballs? What do you mean?"

"Geez don't be stupid, Romeo...Mmmm."

After that they began living together practicing with their  _balls_ every day.

* * *

 

**I hope you all enjoyed this one shot. I believe it is rare to see RomeoxChelia stories out there now so no pressure lol. I'm not crazy about the pairing but I wanted to at least make one story of just the two of them even if I had to make her a little oc. Side note, I am going to start writing multi-chapter stories soon so the best thing to do would follow me as an author so you know when I post.**

**Thank you for reading. See you next time!**


End file.
